Dreaming of You
by xobadrhymer03
Summary: What if Manny hadn't gotten an abortion? What if all of a sudden she decided to keep the child? How would it all change her life? R


Chapter One:   
  
Manny Santo's was at the Free Clinic..She was not there to get her yearly check-up or to see if she had the flu...Manny was there to get an abortion. She couldn't be a mother..She would screw-up the kid more than she was screwed up herself. Last year, Manny was the hyper, sweet and cute little 8th grader that guys never paid too close attention to..But, she wanted that to change..Mostly because of one person: Craig Manning.   
  
Changing for wholesome, girl-next-door to the school slut..Manny got what she wanted...She got Craig..But, she didn't see the consequences..She didn't care after Craig broke her heart..And now here she was pregnant and about to get an abortion.   
  
Walking into a small, cramped room in the back of the clinic, Manny sat on a hard metal bed-like board. The woman in front of her was festively plump, smiling and had curly brownish-red hair.   
"Okay, Manuella we are going to start..Like I said before: Don't be afraid" The woman said, Manny just smiled   
"I know" Manny said   
  
All of a sudden, a rush of images shot through her mind...Her and a baby in a hospital bed, teaching her child how to ride a bike...Those were things she wanted to happen and things she didn't want to kill..Manny didn't know what to do, she was confused. All she knew is that she needed to make the decision quick before it was too late.   
"Close your eyes and lay back..I am going to count to three..One..Two.." Manny said, but she was cut off   
"Stop! No..I can't do this..No, I am not killing my baby..Emma is right, It's wrong..I'm sorry" Manny said, getting up and running away   
"Manuella!" The woman yelled   
  
Manny ran out past her mother, who stood up pale in the face. Running out of the building, Manny dropped onto her knees onto the crisp green grass..Facing towards the brilliant blue sky, she started to cry...For herself, for her baby, for her parents, for Craig, for Emma, for Spike, Jack and Snake, for her friends...For everyone. Laying down onto the ground, Manny kept on staring up at the sky, a small smile creeping onto her face...She was going to have a baby..She was going to be a mother..That smile vanished when she saw her mother standing over her, Manny looked up at the tear streaked face of her mom and stood up, pulling her into a hug.   
"Mommy..I'm so sorry. I couldn't go through with it..I couldn't kill my baby..I didn't want to go through with it..Don't disown me, please don't send me to the Philippines like you did with Mary" Manny said, crying hysterically   
"Oh, my baby-girl..Dios querido del..I won't disown you, I love you Manuella" Mrs. Santos said, hugging her crying daughter tightly   
"Gracias, amor de Mama..I usted tanto" Manny said, for some reason wanting to speak Spanish   
"Let's get you home...You can take a nice hot bath and we'll talk to you're father" Mrs. Santos said, letting go of her daughter   
"Okay, Mama" Manny said, walking towards her mother's car   
  
After arriving home, Manny quickly ran upstairs at the sight of her father...Laying on her soft, queen-sized bed covering herself with a purple and blue comforter, Manny looked out her bedroom window to see that the sky had turned grey..Slowly getting on her feet, she walked over to her computer and logged onto her messenger, she was going to see if Emma was on..She was right..Her ex..No, her friend was on.   
  
_sMiLeYgUrL: Em? Are you there?   
  
sparklespaz: Yeah..What do you want?   
  
sMiLeYgUrL: I..My baby   
  
sparklespaz: It was your choice to get an abortion, Manny   
  
sMiLeYgUrL: No..No, Em. I didn't! I didn't get an abortion..I'm going to keep my baby   
  
sparklespaz: Are you serious?   
  
sMiLeYgUrL: Yes...I realized that right before it happened..My baby deserves a chance to live   
  
sparklespaz: Manny! Oh my God..I think I'm gonna over to my house..We can talk   
  
sMiLeYgUrL: Okay..Em, you're my friend again..Right?   
  
sparklespaz: BEST friend, Manny_   
  
Manny smiled to herself, quickly getting off of her computer and sneaking downstairs..She heard the yelling of her father..Manny knew what it was about, she wasn't stupid.   
"Manuella! Get down here right this instant!" Mr. Santos yelled   
"Bye Mama! Bye Papa!" Manny said, grabbing her Jean jacket and quickly leaving the house   
  
Running as fast as she could, Manny closed her eyes, feeling the wind in her hair..For the first time in about a week, she felt good..Actually she felt great. When she got to Emma's home, her tall, blonde friend was waiting for her at the doorstep...They looked at each other, smiling and the hugged..Manny knew she had done the right thing.   
"Come into the living room" Emma said, tears streaming down her face   
"Okay" Manny said, sitting onto the nearest couch. Emma next to her   
"Manny..I'm so happy. This is all really amazing..I mean, you're going to have a baby!" Emma shrieked   
"I know...I'm feeling all fuzzy and warm in my heart" Manny said   
"What are you going to tell Craig though? He thinks you just went through with the abortion" Emma said, Manny frowned   
"I think...I think he should just get over himself..You saw how he was when I told him..It was a reasonable reaction and all..But, I think Ashley deserves him..I want to be alone for a while" Manny said   
"That's intierly your decision" Emma said   
"You're right..It is" Manny said, smiling   
"Let's go up to my room and watch a movie" Emma said, pulling Manny onto her feet   
"Like old times?" Manny asked   
"Like old times" Emma said

Manny walked upstairs with her best friend, knowing that everything that had happened today was more good thab bad...Hoping that the next nine months and the rest of her life would be this good.

A/N: How do you like it so far? I'll update as soon as you can!

Much luv, xobadrhymer03


End file.
